


Lexington Luthor Jr.

by DoDatLikeDat



Series: Unbroken [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Divergent (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: A whole amount, Abusive Lillian Luthor, Abusive Relationships, Alcoholic Andrea Rojas, Alcoholic Lex Luthor, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional shirt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like a lot of 'motherfuckers', M/M, Natasha Romanoff is a Good Bro, POV Lex Luthor, POV Lexington Luthor Jr., POV Natasha Romanoff, Psychological Torture, Red Room (Marvel), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse (mentioned), Swearing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, They live in the forest running from the Red Room, Tris is sort of an asshole, Underage Drinking, Underage Unconsensual Sex, Universe with Marvel - Divergent - Supergirl, Universe with The 100 - Supergirl TV Show, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoDatLikeDat/pseuds/DoDatLikeDat
Summary: What if Lex Luthor had a secret child?What if he made her into a secretly trained assassin, EGK and a spy when he sent her to the Red Room?What if she escaped the Red Room?What if Lex Luthor never found her again?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Andrea Rojas/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers, Lex Luthor/Eve Tessmacher, Lillian Luthor/Lionel Luthor, Nia Nal/Querl Dox, Ruby Arias/Natalie Gortman, Tris Prior/Tobias Eaton, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanoff
Series: Unbroken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860037
Kudos: 4





	1. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter of the start of where we see how Lexington running from the Red Room  
> after stealing supplies which they've been doing for awhile. They're practically living in the wilderness after they took down (ran away from) the Red Room and she makes it back "home".
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Lexington and Yusana are dating (sort of?)
> 
> Four and Trus are dating 
> 
> Appox (Chuck) is just....there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me in a dream.

Somewhere near Republic of Bashkortostan, Ufa, Tserkov, Russia

March 7th, 2019

Time from Looking Up At The Sun: 6:28 p.m

//

She pants, running as hard as she can with the snow to her literal fucking knees that are soaking her black, chin as literal paper - kind of pants, her lighter, dagger knife strapped to her belt with a piece of string tied to it. The snow is cold that's making her skin tingle with cuts and bruises underneath the pants but she can't stop now, if she stops, she'll be dragged back and she won't come out. Or even have a chance to escape again. The snow, numbing her knees now, it's good so she can't feel any pain, running faster with with snow kicking back as she runs, the snow starting to fall above her

" _поиметь_ ", she curses, the hard and tongue curling language that took her years to practise, she's not a expertise but most people can't understand the lansbury anyway. (She means Americans.)

She climbs onto a boulder that she sees first, a bullet flowing past her head in seconds, an inch away. She jumps off the rock, disappearing into snow as she makes impact, taking the bow off of her shoulders quiver full of arrows (red is for explosion, blue is for multiple and yellow is for normal). The two quivers are each on her side.

(She forgot her other quiver at home, okay?) She dashes under a tree, her heart thumping in her chest like a river, her bow pointed to the ground with an arrow between her middle and fore finger perfect and still and steady, "Little girl? Little girl, where are you?"

_Fuck_. She stays completely still, the snow soaking her entire being before she gets an idea, throwing a rock on a tree not too far from her as she ducks, " _did you see that?!"_ and _"shoot, shoot, shoot"_ and _"did you see where she is?!"_ with mixtures of Russian and English words together making her head hurt with all the translations she does in her head- now. She holds her elbow up higher, it's aching from the cold and dead weight or maybe it's from running all day or how small Yusana's bow really is.

The first man; she knows him. He taught her how to use a bow and an arrow a few years ago in the training room and then pinned her against the mat and she thought she had missed up on her strike move but really he held her wrists and yanked her black sweatpants down, whimpering into the mattress and her fingers digging into the colton making nail marks and grunts of _yes, yes, yes,_ into her ear. (She is glad now) to as she sinks a folded up javelin into his neck she threw in seconds and ducking behind the tree as bullets sprang at her, getting her arrow ready again

The Russedy Twins; Alvin and Marvin Russedy, the two men aren't even men, they are only a few years older than she is, about eighteen or nineteen years of age at least, no facial hair, full of muscle and still growing at their age and she always found it humourous of how their names rhyme. Alvin sees her out of the corner of his eye as she peeks around the tree trunk to kill next but she goes for Marvin, the arrow sticking out of the sides of his head and he screams, " _no! brother!"_ while going for him and she connects their bodies with the arrow sinking into Marvin's head that sticks into Alvin's neck.

Inseparable in the most beautiful way.

The last one is the one that she forgets his name and she barley even recognizes him (she probably knew him before but her brain can't seem to remember with the blood dripping down his eyebrow as she jumps in the air, slashing him once with the yanked out javelin from the first.) They both take a tumble as she could't support his weight but he's crushing her and she gets him into a headlock, feet kicking and nails digging into her hands to let go as a surrender but he'll tell Madame B where she is and whispers "your fight is over," before she snaps his neck.

She pushes him until he's off of her while she collects her arrows, one is snapped in two but Yusana could help her repair it: climbing up the rock that she jumped off of to see the sun, putting both hands up to the sky to count time. Only two more fingers before dusk comes and she has to make it back home before night fall comes: the Full Moon is out tonight and she'd rather not be a wolf's dinner.

She hears a growl in the trees at that and she starts running home again.

//

9:18 p.m

She checks the permitter twice, two laps, and sets the traps for animals under some of the trees that are around the home as well, distinctly hearing for animals circling the home but there's nothing else but a wolf pack a few miles back, owls hooting up in the trees, she heard an elk not too far from here at the river stream - a reason she picked the house to be close is to the water. An absolute necessity for life and a need for the human boys as she waited outside of the house, looking up to the stars. "Virgin of Vladimir, do forgive me for my sins that I have made, do not lead me into temptation, for thee I have broken three abominations."

There are listed seven things that are abominations:

1\. Naughty eyes

2\. A lying tongue

3\. Hands that have shed innocent blood

4\. A heart that describes wicked schemes

5\. Feet that are running swift with mischief

6\. A false witness who says lies 7.

One who spreads strife to brothers and sisters

But she only broke two.

Her hands snapped a neck, the other was sinking two very pointy weapons into their brains for them to bleed out before she killed the last one and....okay, she might have had three. Stealing is not stealing if the person does not recognize it's stealing until they sent their men out for her to be slaughtered (it's like the sixth try in a year) and stealing is not stealing if it weren't theirs in the first place. And she just wanted it back. And hands that shed innocent blood, that's not what she did because none of those men were innocent and it were be a sin if they were good people. Anyone related to the Red Room is not a good person even if they are a good person now.

So she's off the pole for that one.

Or hook.

Whatever, American sayings are strange. The tent flap opens, revealing Yusana with wide eyes of the supplies on her back, in her hands and blood splatters on her face, dragging her in by the hand to come in, hugging her hard, "I am sorry I came back later than intended. They saw me and chased me until.....point 275 I think," The "points" are trees marked with numbers so they know where they are if their compass is broken or if they don't have one on them, "But, by the Grace of God, I got all of our supplies you asked for. At least that the Red Room is getting sloppy." And it is getting sloppy. If they have the whole thing of guards then why were five people sent for her instead of one? Where are all the guards? Why were five people sent for one kid stealing food in the cupboard, climbing in vents with leaving notes for the kids that didn't escape with them.....she has a lot of questions.

"The tent? The tent poles?" She nods. The Red Room guards are coming over here more and it's a risk of being taken in by them again. The list was polyester rope, bullet magazines, bullet shells for Four's shotgun, lighters, another splitting maul axe that's thirty eight inches and eight pounds which was probably weighing her down all day. They have enough food with food cans, food packages of rice, beans, noodles, bread, two more water flasks and an extra sleeping bag just in case, "You are a dream. Thank you." Yusana kisses her cheek while sorting it all out and she smiles, a curt nod.

Burrowing into the blankets, toeing her soaking wet boots off, gun in her hand trained at the door and hoping for a good night's sleep.

//

In the morning

They saddle up with three bags, a duffel bag and to saddle bags of all their bags, supplies and extra ones she got last night before she's grunting a hayah, a hand holding the reins and the other wrapped around Lorraine for her to not jostle too much. It's always fun, exhilarating even to ride the horses, that they only been riding for the past year but the adrenaline rush is funnier than a gun. Four laughs, catching up to her while they reach a hill. It'll take about three or four days but it'll be worth it in the end, words are going around that Iran is safer and it's not that far from Russia.

(Sort of.)

“You would make a good couple.”

She almost falls off her horse but she stops making the horse run, letting them both have a break while looking at Four; don't judge the name. He made it up himself. But Four has long, red hair, almost as long as hers, his brown eyes are honey in the sun with an almost 5’6 or 5’7 height just at twelve years old. All of them are sort of bestfriends, they fought each other in sparring in the Ted Room, they all grew up together in a sick way, but she's always leaned on Four for support before Lorraine and Yusana came along. “What? What are you talking about?”

“You and Sana. Don't tell me you don't know the way she looks at you.”

“It's….I cannot think of anyone else but me and Lorraine. I doubt she would like anyone like me.”

“Nobody cares about your last name, we’re literally homeless in the dead beat of the middle of nowhere, running from the Red Room.”

She sighed, raising her eyebrow like saying touché, Four smirks back, he sort of looks like a kid his own age when he smiles (but she guessed that they all do, except Chuck, whose tongue was cut out by the Red Room. Dick move.) We aren't that far from a village but it's not that close either, the plan was to stay there for a day and pick up wherever they had left off today with the horses and just hopefully that they can cross the Azerbaijan border and then all the way down to Iran. Or Saudi Arabia. “It's….I don't know, it's still too soon since….”

She closed her eyes, seeing some girls’s heads are covered with bags, the leaders with guns in their hands before the bang goes off, seeing his face, his smell, his whole entire being, makes her shiver. She opens them, seeing mountains in the distance with snow peaks on them, the sun shining down on them above the trees, Lorraine in front of her, food in their belly and sun in the sky. She's safe. Ivan Bezukhov is….hopefully, gone. He better be.

“Since that.”

“It's been months.”

“A year, you mean.”

“Same thing, I can't tell time as good as you.”

She shakes her head, speeding up to the others.

//

“Shhhh, shhh, I know, I know, I know,” Lorraine is getting fussier for more they can travel but they're already at the village with wooden huts, horses, dogs and the main village leader, Tuka, is running to yank the dogs back by their collars and she smiles, hopping off. Lorraine is on her hip, half asleep and half awake with the horse's reigns in her elbow while he shakes her hand first. Tuka is….kind, generous even from where he came from but does that all really matter? (He’s from Japan, the same as Tusana but he has long, salt and pepper hair along with his beard and tan clothes.)

“Welcome again, Tony. How has life been for you all?”

She puts her horse into the coral, laughing a bit while walking with him with his hands clasped behind his back while the others are settling in to the huts given to them, Tukardia is one of the most generous, life giving villages that they all have seen the past two years, children running around, dogs, bonfires at every hut and she can smell food. “Rough. Tuka, I do not mean to bring the ghosts of our past to haunt you, I hope you know that, no matter what.”

He squeezes her shoulder and smiles. “As I do not want that to happen to you either, young one. You know that you are welcome to stay than for one more night, correct?” Ah, what a gentlemen he's been. Has been since they met him. “And the child?” He peers around her and she moves closer. Lorraine is asleep, thankfully, her pouty pink lips with chubby cheek are rested against her deer skin jacket, wool hat covering her head and shoes around her ankles. Adorable.

“My sister. Lorraine but we call her Warrior.”

He smiles, “Good one. Settle in, Tony.”

And her shoulder is squeezed once more before he walks the same with his hands clasped and hat on his head as she turns around, walking on the shovelled trail to their huts, they're actually wooden houses. But the people here call them huts. The houses aren't that big, one floor level with an open space of two beds, a bathroom in the back and the open space of rugs on the ground, many children are living here and the rugs are to play on. She looks to the two houses that are for them before she picks the first one, shutting them door quietly

She kicks off her boots before saying hell to it, putting them next to the fire to slowly dry out, a hand cradling Lorraine’s head and body before placing her in the middle of the bed of soft furs, taking the shoes off of her, burying them off of her ankles. Her two jackets while taking her arms out of the holes gently, slipping the shirt off before she's in her little underwear and a mop of dark curls, gently snoring. “AJ is out too, the boys have him.” A voice tells her, Yusana, only in her black bra and underwear with her curly hair wet, probably from a bath. Jesus.

She clears her throat, coughing into her fist, tucking Lorraine in to avoid the blush in her cheeks; she had kissed Yusana….a year ago? Months, she knows that. But….Yusana smiles, laying on top of the soft furs with a arm around Lorraine protectively. “Aren't you tired?”

“Aren't you tired?” Yusana asks, they're hiding behind a wall as the alarms rise in alarm as they escaped from their rooms, she should be tired with the cross bow in her hand and arrow quiver on the side of her leg and cold, cold because she's sweating too but she feels warm, a good sort of warm beside Yusana, her long blonde hair is matted with sweat and hardness from not showering in quite a while but she looks beautiful to her

“ _Not when I’m with you.” She bends her elbow back while getting a man that was coming behind Yusana, his body drops to the concrete floor a second later. She looks to their left where they were hiding from and there's about ten, fifteen bodies maybe, dead, splattered with blood from her arrows and Yusana’s bullets, but they don't have time to confess their sins. They take their guns from their holsters, the bullet magazines, and they both hear her_

_Madame B._

_“GO!” Yusana yells while two guns are in each of her hand, firing and she feels frozen; her feet are frozen in the middle of the school, it's a five story school that's called the Red Room, her and Yusana and Four have been making up plans of this day to run, to be free, to be free from this place. But she cannot leave Yusana. Her heart makes the decision_

_She pushes Yusana out of the way with a body check, stringing her bow while the arrow flies, getting the first man in the chest and she slides on her knees, pushing him back while yanking the arrow out, throwing it, to one in the head and grabbing the edge of her bow, slashing it against their legs. Groaning, she's hit in the back of her head but she remembers Yusana, hiding behind the wall and she touches behind her, stabbing them in the leg._

In _minutes, she's covered with blood. And sweat. Yusana comes out behind the wall, seeing her struggling to stand but she takes her four arrows back that were punctuated in the people. Tony looks up, panting, her shoulders heaving with her black long sleeve on and baggy, rolled up black pants that match, no shoes on and her dark curly hair in a ponytail. “I hate killing. But they were going to kill you. And I will probably….be in, much, much pain if they kill you.” Her thick, Irish accent voice tells Yusana_

_Yusana laughs, cries, at that. “You would be in pain if I died?”_

_She nods, fast. Yusana laughs again, throwing her gun down while walking the two metre distance between them, cupping her face with both of her colloused, blood dried hands, bringing their faces together and_ _Tony inhales through her nose, kissing her back. Lexington loves Yusana. Her laugh. Her smile. Right now? She loves kissing her, so very soft, soft and slow, she bends her head an inch and Yusana presses harder making her hold her hips with both hands, oh she can't breathe. She can't breathe but she doesn't want this to end._

“ _Yusana?! We’re ready, come on, come on, let's go!” Four yells for them and Tony lets her go, both of their chests heaving and Yusana looks to her green, sparkling eyes and then her lips, smiling. They really have to go. Lexington kisses her once more, hard and soft at the same time while Yusana picks up her gun again, hands intertwined and running down the hall and away from there._

Yusana is behind her in the mirror, she's only a little bit taller than Tony is but it still makes her swallow. Yusana’s hand is on her shoulder, a few fingers and she turns, looking up to her through eyelashes. Yusana breathes in, subtle just like she's actually breathing but Tony wouldn't not be breathless looking at her either, she tries not to stare. But she does. She can't help but stare. She just needs to.

Her eyes look at Yusana’s lips. Yusana moves first, fast and she tried to too, Yusana’s hands cupping her face like before and her hands hold onto her hips, her bare hips with the underwear on her fingertips, shivering. She can't, well, they can't, but she presses her forehead to Yusana’s, chests heaving in sync and she grips her skin harder, heart pounding in her chest. “Sana….Sana, wait, wait-“ But she’s kissing her again, more forcefully and Yusana makes a little noise in the back of her throat while she grips her hips

Yusana does lean back and Tony looks up to her, a single tear going down her cheek with her brown eyebrows raised a little bit, but looking more sad than Tony has ever seen her. Tony pulls her closer, her arms wrapped around her neck while their arms move all over each other as her arms are around Tony's back, both of their heads moving to the side, “Tony, Tony, I,-“ She kissed her harder, feeling the rush of the year past by her of escaping the Red Room, taking care of her sister, them finding Chuck in the middle of the winter, the Red Room bashing them. She just needs to feel. Sana gives in, lifting her

“S-Sana!”

She laughs, kissing her jaw, “Shh….you do not want to wake your sister do you?”

“Please do not kiss me and say sister at the same time.”

She just laughs, “Good thing there are two beds.” While letting Tony sit on the bed, looking up at her, green eyes looking up at her that have seen so much, too much in all of her years, she has younger than Yusana is but she has seen far more than Yusana ever could. She doesn't think this is real but they both have that same thought. Yusana has made a lot of mistakes, far too many but Lexington will never be one and she kisses her again, the only thing in the room is their sighs and moans, promises between kisses.

//

“So what's wrong with you?” Four asks while they're at the line for filling up food into their plastic containers; Tuka, the angel, made breakfast for all of them with potatoes, sausages and baked bread with butter before they all are on their way, once again. She ignored Four for like three seconds as she poured soup with the cradle into the container, shrugging but he wasn't letting down. “Lexingtonnnnn”

He pokes her side and she lets herself smile but slaps his hand away, “Four, quit it. Nothing really happened.” She puts the cover over the plastic container to let Four fill up his and she looks up, seeing Yusana staring at her with AJ in her arms, propped on her hip with her blue eyes staring, soft and not judged, matching last night's. Yusana smirks, a little, and she looks away, embarrassed, zipping the food into the saddle bags again

“That wasn't nothing.”

She pushes him and he laughs, zipping up his own bag while straddling his horse and she finds Lorraine picking flowers among the tree line where there's not that much snow and she kisses her cheek while putting the flowers in her pocket as Lorraine said for a promise. She picks her up, blowing a raspberry on her cheek as she squeals into the air, black hair into pigtails. “Where we goin’?”

She smiles at her pipsqueak voice. “Somewhere for more friends and flowers. And so we’re safe.”

“Safe?”

“Yes. Safer is better. You ready, freddy?”

Lorraine nods, “Yes!” She also loves horses. And deer. And flowers. They've only been homeless for a year but Lorraine doesn't understand that, she just loves nature a lot. She nods back, kissing her cheek before saddling the horse and telling Lorraine to tell her when she needs a snack or to pee but she already is impatient to go

“Your deed is with the stars.” She shakes Tuka’s hand, and he shakes back, they've known each other along time and she's not exactly happy about this being maybe their last time seeing each other. His eyes are kind, he's one of the selfless and self worthing people she’s ever met. He nods, he won't say anything but it's enough.

“Hayah!” She yells and it's enough to get the horses running, the reins in her hands with the wind hitting her face and Yusana beside her, smiling as well as they trot for a bit before she gives in, letting the horses breathe. “Are you okay still? You need a snack? You need to walk around for a few minutes?” She asks Lorraine but she gets three head shakes all in one, promising to tell her when she needs one before they're erupting into talking, making jokes…..and being kids.

l

//

And then that's when it starts to get weird.

It’s not the same road they were on last time, because this time it's a dirt road and last time was a trail in the woods that they took. And Four is currently freaking out, his long blonde hair is being pulled by his tightening grip fingers, it's not that cold out today but his cheeks are flushed, either from the cold or from the stress of the some staying her twenty minute rest stop. “We have to go back.”

Chuck is signing, sign languaging as fast as he can and she sighs, talking to him back too, “Yes, you can take a nap, we’ll watch your horse.” Chuck also didn't get that much sleep last night. So he's asleep, under a tree with his hat over his face to block the sunlight out while she, Four and Yusana are trying to backtrack their steps

But something doesn't look right. It just….it sounds stupid, it sounds completely, utterly idiotic but in her bones she can feel something is horribly wrong. Like this isn't an accident. But it IS an accident, they just mislead themselves into the wrong directions. Four is freaking out which is…unsettling because he's usually….he's not the leader of the group but he keeps all of us in check of our emotions or tell us to walk it off if we need it

Yusana….Yusana is not….herself. Her hand is clutching the sleeping AJ in her hands like she might never hold him again, her brown eyes are wide but looking sad, like….last night. And she's biting her lip, peeling the skin off. She’s looking down the dirt road almost every chance she can get when she doesn't doesn't think neither of them are looking at her. Even the horse is getting uneasy, shifting their weight foot to foot.

And that's when she hears it.

By heart, she knows the sound, she can feel the literal fear in her throat of the sound, and it's…..car engines. Louder. Trucks, huge, black and shiny, tire extensions that lift the Black Jeep, 2021 year car up with bright white, blinding headlights, six of them. Six headlights, three cars. She's already hopping on her horse, Lorraine whimpering and she yells, “RUN! Go, go, go, we’ll meet at the-“

But Yusana has a knife to Four’s neck.

You've got to be FUCKING kidding- she's the mole. No wonder why she asked to get away from their tent in the woods, they usually stay for a day or two in Tuka’s village but she kept telling them it would be better if they left early for a better head start. Yusana has an apology in her eyes, gulping in her throat as it bobs and the cars are right there. “You-we would-“ We would have made our own world but looks like you made it for us. “I c-can't believe you! You _betrayed_ us!”

Yusana shakes her own head, lip quivering and the engines are loud, AJ is into Chuck’s arms while he’s riding off as she told him to and to never look back, to go to the village. “I'm sorry. But they granted me freedom, if I g-got, got-got all of you to, to America then I-I…..Lexington, my parents have been looking for me for ages! They care about me, all the nightmares I woke up from-….it was a trade for a deal. I’m going home, like we always talked about, you could-“

She throws her knife that was in her waistband right into Yusana’s hand as she screams in agony, the knife clatters on the ground and Four is in front of her, already trotting- “Come ON! Lexington, we have to leave, NOW!” His voice is almost louder than the voices in her head screaming at each other. But she makes her own fate, turning with the horse while they dash into the forest.

Every kiss. Every touch. Every hug. Every memory of her and Yusana just flash into her mind like a flood of memories, it's like watching a old movie, black and white, Yusana giving her bread under the table as she was banished to have less after she couldn't kill someone in the Red Room. Both of them in the vents, hiding from Madame B and giggling to stay quiet. The first day that Yusana came to the Room, terrified with wide eyes and quiet tongue, Lexington for the first smile out of her after suggesting they could be roommates

But that's all gone.

Something switches into her brain. Ivan- god she hates that name more than anything into her entire being but Ivan, his grey beard wasn't that long last time she saw him, it scratched her shoulder as he bent her down, her face in the desk and his strong, hurting hands touching her. But she remembers the words after….he was done, “You will be the next Black Widow, Lexington. You are everything I dreamed of and more.”

“ _There’s already a Black Widow.”_

_“You're better than her. Stronger. Faster. Smarter. Skilled in the woods than she is in cities.”_

She flipped the switch. She trotted close to Four, snow kicking back dust and yelling, “I need you to take Lorraine! If we’re going to take them out, I need both hands and I can't carry her at the same time!” She is The Next Black Widow. She is strong, she was the fastest one in the whole Red Room, she's smart, she knows these woods like the back of her hand. It.'s hours away from where their house used to be but it's familiar anyway when her and Four went hunting a few months back

Four nods, holding the reins with his other hand while making a come hither motion while she gets close as possible and Lorraine is crying, red cheek with snot going down her face as well as tears and all she wants is her sister, her sister that would, that will protect her more than anything. But Black Widow is here now. Four nods, taking his left, leaving her alone and in the cold.

//

We know you're out there, Ivan!” A strong, controlling voice booms out into the forest; she flinched at the volume of it but they can't see her, not here. She takes a peek around the tree and mother of holy; there's four of them, two men and two women but one of the women is just the one she wanted to see. Not that they're expecting her, they're expecting Ivan.

“We can do this the easy or the hard way!”

She picks hard. Though this? This will be easy enough for her. Bending her elbow back, she shoots the arrow, right into the middle of Captain America's shield, he wears it so righteous that she has to swallow her giggle as he yanks it out, glancing to the others, “We will not be considered countable for what happens next, this is a peaceful-“

Another arrow.

She twirls into the bushes as another arrow, black steel and with a less dull arrow tip matched where she was just crouching down, she waits but they won't make the first move. She swears the Avengers get justice and unfair mixed up when it involves any of them. So she stands, bow in her slightly shaking grip, no weapons are aimed at her but she's in the middle of a snow meadow, covered in snow and sweat

Four of them. She knows all of their names. The first two on the left are Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanoff; or so called to the public, Scarlet Witch and The Black Widow. The others are one is supposed to be retired, Clint Barton, his rusty set of arrows that he hasn't touched in years and his own bow in hand with the leader, Captain America. Short dark blonde hair, beard and tacky superhero suit on.

They honestly need to talk to their boss about getting better….outfits. She's rocking hers with black leggings that are again, soaked to her knees, black homemade boots with fur on the top, deer skin and a moose hide as her coat and shiny, literally unbreakable shoulder pads resting on her collarbones and leather cuffs on her forearms. “I am not Ivan. I do not wish to know him. Anymore, if that's what you're really asking.”

“You knew him?” Black Widow stands forward, already curious but of course she would be, a child, is standing there, a bow in her hands and chin raised, looking like….not exactly a knight in shining armour. Scarlet Witch pulls her back, by the arm but Black Widow stills, holding the hand while waiting for her answer

“Does it really matter?”

“Considering you're his daughter, yes.” Clint drawls and she has an arrow between her fingers faster than he can blink, Black Widow already has her own handgun out with Captain America’s fists clenching annoyingly by his side.

“A father does not rape nor hurt you!” She yells, inhaling cold, crisp air into her lungs to try and breathe, this is the most she's said a word about Ivan for months and she doesn't particularly like it with a couple of strangers that will harm her as she pulled her weapon on their elder in the group. Well, Captain America is the actual elder in the group for being over a hundred years old but still. “I do not want to know Ivan and I will not go back there!”

“Back there? You, and your friends, Yu-….Yusana-“ First off, they say her name wrong. “-told us that you got to escape with them, months ago when the summer months started, that you were trained as….as a Red Room pupil.” Black Widow is not so good with her words while showing vulnerability, her voice shakes, green eyes looking to her and then to Hawkeye. She will pull it back is which they both know.

“No.” She lies, pulling the string back harder.

“It's okay, you know! We’re the good guys, we can help you out of Russia, out of Iran, hopping village to village!”Captain yells out too

“You don't know my pain.” She whispers before letting the arrow go and she summerssalts into the snow, bullets pinging right after her as she hide behind another tree but Scarlet Witch, able to move things with her mind and powers, just did that. She rolls out of the way as Black Widow and Captain huff in annoyance, clearly not in the plan.

(None of this was.)

A bullet hits right me in the chest. Grunting, I let the bow go and into the snow. Black Widow is the first to check on me if I’m alive with two fingers pressed to my hand before I flip in the snow, standing with a knife to her neck and her on her knees. Scarlet Witch’s eyes go red, bloody red with her powers and Black Widow shakes her head, “Don't! She will kill me, she will not feel anything! Okay. Okay, what do you want?”

A lot of things. “Leave me alone.” Captain America is already growing at that but she presses harder, wanting a better answer. “Leave. Me. Alone. Who made Yusana a mole in our group? Was it you? I bet it was.” She tightened her hand on Black Widow’s’ neck, squeezing and Scarlet Witch is impatient, nostrils flaring with dark blue eyes with something in them. She will (not actually) kill someone who made Yusana betray all of them.

“I can't do that.” Black Widow wheezes out but she’s biting down on the hand. Nope. She elbows her in the stomach. Nope. Fist in her chin? Nope. She does let her go into the snow, coughing, before taking out her sword. It's a 1886 Premium Jian Dan sword, gold plating as to hold and silver as snow. There's brown tie around the handle. She flips it in her hand, raising two fingers with a 'come here’ expression before they all coming run at her

Captain America is a righteous, lovely man doing the worst so the children, when they grow up, they don't have to do the worst. But he's also weak in the knees and in the sides, he has too much muscle which is unbalanced as he throws the shield and she ducks. She doesn't go for his head, sidestepping as he went to punch her and slashes his leg all the way down. It sounds as bad as it does. “Steve!”

Two down.

Scarlet Witch is a little bit harder but only because she showed vulnerability; her mind is now focused on saving her dear loved ones with her leather black pants and long, red jacket as she jumps in the air, red magic forming a whole snowball but she slices right through it. Snow falls around her, getting her soaked and okay, she's starting to get pissed off. She slides on her knees, her black hair in her face before she does a Unterhau.

She falls to the ground, clutching her already bloody side that's mixing with the snow, pink. She doesn't see their backup being called in by Steve, on the ground but she's pounced on, literally jumped on from the side by a large, tall, heavy, hes falling on her and he’s heavy. They tumble for a bit before she's straddling his waist, her sword raised above her head, ready to kill her opponent-

She pants, the sun glimmering on the two of them with his slightly (she remembers his hair being longer) dark brown hair across his face, his scar above his eyebrow, slight dark beard and hazel eyes looking up at her. “B-….Bucky?” She asks, throwing the sword down beside them, scrambling off of him and he nods, smiling, god, she missed him.

He stands doing an arm gesture and she jumps right in his arms, arms wrapped around him as he laughs, a hee hee kind of laugh while his hand is holding the back of her head, feeling the braids. “Kiddo, what are you doing out here? How….you escaped from the Red Room? How?” She lets her down but is on one knee, still playing with her braids

“We-we, I-, I took Madame B down! I didn't actually kill her-“ She tries to ignore Black Widow’s sharp inhale of breath, “-because I didn't have the guts to and oh, oh, ya remember Ivan? Mannn, that was crazy, he said he was going away for a bit and wanted me to go with him but I said nah,” I scrunched up my nose, “Is Daddy here? Please don't bring me to him, he's a bloody fucking arsehole for leaving me there in the first place-“

He laughs, cupping my face, “No, your father isn't here. I would never do that to you. And young lady, do not swear.”

“Sorry.”

He stands this time, going closer to them and she puts her sword back over her back with the cover on. “But this? I am sorry for this.” She heard Bucky tell her until Black Widow is right in front of her and she's not fast enough to flinch away with a needle in her neck. She looks to matching green eyes, apologetic with a bruise on her left eye, eyes going everywhere on her face before her own roll in the back of her head and she's limp in someone’s arms.

(She hope they don't take her back to the Red Room.)

//

She wakes up in some sort of cell, metal bars, cold concrete floor. She rubs the side of her head, her hands are shaking and with dried blood on them. It's cold in here. Not like outside but just generally cold. She hears a whimper to her left and it's Chuck, oh no oh no oh no, he's slumped against the wall, a cut above his eyebrow and he puts his fingers to his lips and then putting his index and middle finger into a K, signing that he's okay.

And she hears another whimper. Looking down, Chuck opens his jacket, letting him see both AJ and Lorraine in his arms. She gasps, lifting Lorraine into her arms as she honest to god screams bloody murder, screaming at the top of her lungs in terror, of her big sister not being there for her. Chuck pats the side beside him and she cuddles up close as Lorraine’s cries are turning into exhausted whimpers, “Hey, hey, sweetheart I’m right here. I will never leave you, okay? I won't leave you or Chuck won't either.”

“Chuck ‘tect me,” She whimpers while she understands; Chuck got beat up because he wouldn't give the kids up, because he loves the kids like his own siblings. She wants to cry, she wants to scream at the top of her lungs while cradling Lorraine into her arms and swaying until she's fast asleep. “Chuck….”

He shakes his head, signing as fast as he can to try and explain what happened but she holds his wrists, pressing her forehead to his. “Don't do that, you hear me? Don't scare the shit out of me, oh, I was so worried. Where's….where's the others?” Her mind immediately goes to Four because if she even talks about Yusana, she might not stop. And Chuck doesn't understand. Can't understand.

“We’re allowed to go? Why?”

He shrugs, signing.

“You wanted to wait for me to wake up?”

He nods, standing up already. “Oh, you're an angel. Angel boy. Stay behind me, okay?” He nods, fixing AJ’s jacket while Lorraine is asleep in her arms and damn it, they took all of her weapons. All of them. Even her sword. She clenches her fist, as a weapon, looking both ways out of the hallway but it's empty. Strange. She goes to where she hears noises, her hand clenching Lorraine and-

Yusana. Yusana is there, sitting at the table along with Four, both eating and Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Ironman and Bucky is there as well. She swallows, looking to Bucky who has dark red long sleeve and black cargo pants, his hair combed back with a solemn expression, “Lexington, come sit with us.” He offers. But it's not a offer. She goes around the table as Yusana goes to get up but she yanks her down by the shirt as two guns and a red Ironman hand is pointed at her

She squints her eyes, spitting on Yusana while letting her go as she stumbles back, wiping her face. “Look at you, you fucking washed ass agent. God, I should have…..” She lets it go, leaning back into her chair as Four glares to Yusana. Okay, he didn't betray them either. “You can drop the guns, I only wanted to do that.” She grumbles and they do but Bucky takes Yusana’s seat, elbows on the table

“We only recruited her to get to you. We need you.”

“Right because you didn't need me four years ago.”

He swallows, his lips twitching. “You were a kid, I couldn't take you with me.”

“We're kids now.” Four speaks up, he's eating some sort of soaky, brown food and white liquid with a spoon before giving the bowl to Chuck. Four takes AJ in his arms, grunting a little to readjust him in his huge, strong arms, going somewhere behind Bucky. She cranes her neck to see, a baby bottle for him but she bites her tongue and he shakes his head. “It's milk. It's healthy, I tasted it first, just in….just in case.”

He gives her another bottle and she puts it to Lorraine’s face though it scrunched up at the thought of it, “Hey, it's okay. It's milk, remember when I made you that? In the school?” They only say school for the kids. Lorraine relaxes, the bottle nipple in her mouth to suck and she smiles, “Told you that it's good.”

They're watching her as she went to thank Four but Natasha, she is….very articulate with her face emotions to show or not show, she's out of her black spandex suit of in dark jeans, a fluffy black sweater on her that go past her knuckles and green eyes soft to her. She lets her smile fade but her face isn't in a particular scowl either, “Is she your daughter?”

She shakes her head, “My sister. But she is sort of like my daughter, I guess. Ivan wanted me to-“

She holds up a hand, “You don't have to explain, sweetie.” And she blushes at the praise, nodding while swaying a little on the door. She gives Angel to four whose asleep now and Tony comes in the room

Again a little while later and she rolls her eyes so hard that it gives her a headache.

“You want me to apologize to this whore?”

“Okay, woah, how old are you? Are you even allowed to swear?”

“I'm allowed to swear if I have a sword.”

He nods, looking to Steve who shrugs with a little grin. Okay, whose the boss of the Avengers, a man who is good with a wrench or who was frozen like a popsicle for almost a hundred years? “I'm not apologizing, she betrayed my team and-“

“Team? What are you guys, The Beatles?”

She throws a knife from her sock that she taped under towards the snarky, heavy accented voice that belongs to Wanda Maximoff. She shouldn't be surprised, she almost killed her girlfriend out there. Red magic holds the knife up, inches from her nose and Tony already is standing up and has half of his metal suit on but she kicks his feet out from under him, throwing the chair he was sitting on at Steve and Four is running out the door, “I'll meet you at the exit point!”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, don't you dare let them leave this building!”

“Yes, boss.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, override on my command from Nicholas Jackson Fury, 281593, I repeat override for Nic-“ She yells out but is hit in the back of the head, hard and fast that she didn't see it and she flips herself over to face whoever hit her and….Natasha. God damn, does this woman not give up? She guesses not. “You're gonna hurt a kid? You're gonna hurt a kid like you did in the Red Room where you wouldn't be good enough for anyone if you didn't put a bullet in the back of a six year old’s head right?”

“Natasha, don't……don't listen to her.”

She smirks, standing up while slowly circling around Natasha and she creeps out the hallway, looking around for something, anything and swipes a vase off of a podium. “Let's dance.”

“Nat, she's trying to get in your head, don’t do it! Tony is having a heart attack- come on, Nat! Come help me!” Steve yells and Natasha isn't here anymore, the Black Widow is.

“Ivan’s daughter or your best buddy, Tony?” She asks, tossing the vase back and forth in her hands. She's not Ivan's daughter but they don't know that.

“Argh!” Natasha yells, throwing something at her and she feels an immediate pain in her right shoulder but she turns, going to help Tony and she makes a run for it.

“Home Alone was right, I am lost in New York.” She mutters, trying to find where Four and her decided to meet up. “God, I hope this is east.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> поиметь - Fuck, in Russian.
> 
> "Your fight is over" a saying from the TV Show, The 100


	2. Where and When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter awhile go of where Lexington tried to find her place in her world after S.H.I.E.L.D corrupted them for being survivors of the Red Room, she's somewhere in Afghanistan and she's trying to be someone she's not to try and get closer to Lex Luthor.
> 
> Lex Luthor is in hiding and she's trying to find him and it doesn't.....go very well.

Somewhere in Afghanistan, Kabul, Zhargin – Shar Partika 

July 1st, 2022 

Time from Looking Up At the Sun But The Clock Is In The Living Room: 11:38 p.m

-

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched, 

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist,

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk 

-

//

It's been five months since…..New York happened. All she knows is, professionally and outside of her own head is that Yusana isn't actually Yusana, her name is actually Tatiana Yusana Mala, using her middle name as her first name, using her body to be sexual assaulted, beat up and had a “ceremony” which is actually a hysterectomy, what she actually learned what the ceremony really meant, not too long ago. She can't believe…..she can't believe Yusana-….Tatiana, did all of that to get to her.

She isn't Tony. She isn't Junior. She’s Lex. She’s another Lex, she is Alexander Joseph Luthor’s daughter by blood and she…..she is Lexington Eirine Luthor and everyone is after her, her Father and Grandmother Lillian. The Luthor family, in Ireland and in Spain has disowned her after she tried moving in with them in the beginning of the summer after….everything but apparently she's not Luthor enough to live with them, on Lionel’s side of the family.

She's a Luthor and she is by herself. Yusana…..well, Tatiana, she means, suffered and was disowned and practically went through living hell to get to her. Four and Tris is somewhere in France agter they all split up in different directions to try and get S.H.I.E.L.D. off of their asses and lay low for awhile. She sent Chuck to Russia, in Tuka’s village with the two children. She’s currently in Afghanistan.

Right because Afghanistan is much more safer than America.

//

By the time she woke up on the plane, she asked a favour from a old friend, Marcus Deji, for a trip to Russia and it would be no hassle if she was an inside man in a…..trap house? A trap house is just a safe place right now, if there's drug cartels, “gangster people” her Father used to say and these people are her “inside man” family. It's sort of hard to explain but if she lives them for six months, they do a mission, they move somewhere else and take down other terrorists, ex EKG people and Red Room people

So she’s a bad guy with bad people who have drug related charges, murder charges and assassination charges but she's also taking down bad guys. 

“Hey- hey, hey you're the package right?” She heard from somewhere above her behind her closed eyelids and she groaned, was she asleep for that long? Blinking to get the grogginess away from her voice, she nodded trying to confirm she was – a package is also a code name for something coming in, drugs, money, people, and she's a person, she's the inside man – nodding, she feels something in front of her and she flinches 

Shuffling. 

Her hand comes into the cool surface of the floor while looking up, a woman and a man – they are her “parents”, he is a caucasian man with dark hair like hers, brown eyes though he’ll be putting contacts in to match her eye colour and she is a Western woman, maybe Syrian…..maybe Amenian or Assyrians? Light tan skin, brown hair and with soft teeth dug into her lip, looking at her with concern in her furrowed eyebrows and a hand stretched out 

“Tony? Right?” She definitely has some sort of accent rolling off the tip of her tongue, it sounds a little mixed in with English, obviously, and she nods. Licking the dryness of the top of her mouth she takes the hand, feeling her knees pop and crack from the soreness of laying down in the middle of the brown crates of fish and food, her destination arrived by the smell of sand, sun peeking out of plane’s cargo unloading place and how the man has a tan going on under his blue button up

“Lexington Jr. You can call me whatever you'd like.”

“What would you like to be called?” The man smiles, a television sort of smile to the crowd while wrapping an arm around her, acting like a father and daughter and she smiles too acting like they aren't talking about how this will all turn out. “In the house, we have different names, my real name is Jackson but I go by Marshall. You are Lexington but you will be Stacey. Your brothers will be Carson, Jackson Jr. and Larson. Triplets.”

“And I’m Mallah. But I go by Lara.” She kissed her head, a hand on her neck with her dark hair in two space buns, she's dressed in a pink flowing dress going to a party but blending in is sort of their thing now. 

“So, let’s talk about work.” 

That was six months ago. 

I am a homeschooled kid, our family, the Noiset household, we are waiting to move to France while the stock prices go down and so my Father could have a better chance to sell his own home brand of clothes, The Noiset Brand, and my brothers, triplets, are going to be doing University in France, art and literature. I want to be an artist like them when I grow u-up. 

My thumb and wrist ache with pain while the ‘u’ looks a little bit crooked and scowling, “Peanut, it looks fine, all of your other papers weren't even as good as this one. This is your best one yet.” She scowls even harder but softens at Lara’s insistence to see how good this paper is. (I’m twelve and I’ve never written anything else. I've never written. Never read. Never read a book, article or “child’s book”. I'm twelve and I can't read.) And I smile, it is better than the other ones. Okay. 

This paper is for what will be left when the police barge in the doors in supposedly……twelve minutes. I look to the clock, craning my neck go see it in the hallway: this is the fourth time I've been in a real house since I was four, Father had a mansion near National City and that was safe until they barged in, Lena Luthor was shipped from Russia and they thought Father was there. He wasn't. She had to pack a bag in less than seven minutes, pick up Lorraine and she was running as fast as she can away from there. 

The second was in Metropolis. In 2019, they were still searching for Father, he wasn't ever involved in what happened to Lena, turned into an alien and a brainwashed monster to kill Supergirl by Grandmother Lillian. She’s crazy, smart but crazy to do that to a human. 

The third was in Russia, the Red Room. 

The fourth is here, they're in a small part in Afghanistan with streets crowded for tonight: New Years. There is so much people already in the streets, it doesn't even feel like there are walls surrounding them from the noise of bands, orchestras and people dancing, laughing, smiling and reuniting with each other. People are overrated. The house is a small condo, three bedrooms, six beds and the TV is the best part. And the books. And the food. 

She's never had Macaroni and Cheese but it is the best thing she has ever ate. And rice? So much easier to eat if it’s warm. And meat! Raw meat has never tasted better in Russia when she went hunting with Four and Chuck, ham sort of tastes like squirrels. Mice tastes like meatloaf. And carrots??? How could an orange vegetable, a vegetable tastes so good. She never had much vegetables. Carrots taste the best except Cheese

Did you know that there are different kinds of cheese? Her favourite is swiss. And the block kind, you can chop it up to any thing and eat it whenever you want. Cheese is like…..heaven. And a bed?! She never had one except making one off of the floor, a bunk bed that always smelled like sweat and ice in the Red Room of how cold it was and one in the tents when they went rogue. But a bed is like a marshmallow. A real, fluffy with a mattress bed for six months is the best thing she ever had.

Or used.

“Hey, you ready?”

She smiles to Carson, he's well, obviously, black, it’s a “diversal” household where colour doesn't matter. It sort of does but Marshall’s speech was so inspiring that she (almost) forgot the speeches her Father gave her about race and why they are different colours. But all the triplets are black, Carson has the shortest hair and hair under his nose, they all are blood related but have been in the “business” since they were thirteen. 

She sighs. 

She'll miss that bed the most. But she’s ready. Nodding, she takes the little bottle from him, pinching her fingers and throwing it on the paper, closing the cap and grabbing the backpack and over her shoulder. “One, two…..fuck it, come on.” Carson sighs and she grabs the little metal clip on thing, clipping it to her backpack strap and she's literally yanked into the air, the helicopter hovering above and her hair blows in the wind, yelling to everyone else to get the show on the road. // She never made it to the mission. It was like a sound defeating error in her ears while she was unbuckling they little floppy thing off of her backpack and at the same time the helicopter was going down, people were yelling and she yelled too, but in Spanish. "What the hell was that thing? Pilot, watch out-" He looked to her yelling voice, his neck trying to find what she was talking about but it was too late, too far away to see something fast, dark and covered in flames towards them and- shit. She barely got a glimpse with her hair blowing around her face, the wind in her ears like a whistle and seeing "STARK" over the helicopter and fuck- "Brace for impact! Left! Left! Left!" She repeated. "Lexington!" "Kid! I need some help up here!" Her head whipped around to see Amy's hands around the helicopter handles, body halfway out the window and desperation just coating on her face but the pilot needed her, she couldn't choose- she barely heard it but it broke every fracture of her heart. "It's okay. Let me go." Amy whispered, tears at the undersides of her eyes, dripping down her face and she jumped anyway, a hand holding herself up in the half broken, going down helicopter but Amy's scream was the last thing she heard before screaming herself, her body plummeting to the ground and it was quiet. Coldness went down her body, involving it in her blood and bones. And then the anger came. Grief is many things. Grief can sneak up on you when you least expect it or you are expecting it and you don't know which one is worse to burst out crying in the store thinking about something or in the shower, sobs wracking your body and every breath feels years away? She didn't know what that was like until now, her chest physically fucking hurts like it'll crack open on the doctor's table, her fingernails feel numb with holding onto where Amy just was, she feels the hotness coating her like lava. She drowns in it, taking a breath before turning around and sliding in the front seat "Where is the other woman?!" "Gone!" She yells back, in English this time, he makes eye contact with her, sympathy in his features and she holds the gaze enough to say thank you in her own way before she's switching knobs and twists but another shell hits them and she's tossed, arm on the helicopter ceiling and his hand in hers. "Fuck!" The red and yellow lights flashed at the same time he yelled, "Mayday, Mayday! Brace yourself, kid!" If didn't help with her body going in the air and slamming back down as the helicopter made its way down to the ground, the helicopter blades just missing her as she jumped out of the way, the dust and dirt surrounding her like ash. The ringing in her ears made her wince, she looked around to pieces and bits of the broken helicopter all around her. Coughing, she feels smoke around her, her fingers digging into the ground to try and get away but she can't move, her feet are on fire and she can feel herself become dizzy "Lexington, it's okay." And she closes her eyes at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS FANFIC


End file.
